


Paternal

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 29 of the FFXIVWrite 2020PaternalJames wakes up after the heated battle that had taken place in Coerthas. With not much memory of the battle, he wonders what had happened, only for the captain to explain what had passed.





	Paternal

“Hng…” James groaned as he woke up. His eyes slowly opened and he gazed upon a stone ceiling. The architecture looked familiar, and immediately he knew he was in Revenant’s Toll.   
The young blonde felt dizzy and felt his leg sting with pain. Even the right side of his head was throbbing with pain.

He then heard a door open and someone entered the room. A female voice was humming a cheerful song. James looked over to the sound, and pinched his eyes together to try and identify who it was. Not a moment after their eyes crossed and he heard her gasp. 

“Oh! James!” She said in delight and got closer. “You’re awake! Thank the Gods.”   
As she stopped next to his bedside, he identified her as Alianne, the Lieutenant from the 4th.   
“I am, yes. But what happened?” he got out weakly, trying to touch his head carefully.

“I am afraid I might not be the right person to mention, since I was not with you when the incident occured.” she explained lost in thought. “I am sure I can call upon Commander Leveilleur, he must be happy to see you awake as well!”   
Before James could protest, she already rushed off. 

His head spun once more as he tried to sit up on his bed. The young blonde carefully got the sheets from his leg, and inspected it. It was bound in bandages, and some dried up blood was seen. Carefully he began to recall what had happened. Yet the pain in his head made it hard to focus. Before he could think of any answer, the door opened once more.   
Looking over, James almost jumped from his bed. 

“Fidelis.” Captain Ilberd stood still for a moment and sighed as he saw how the young lad was sitting up. “You should be resting, lay down.”   
“I was merely curious-” James started but Ilberd lifted his finger, indicating James should not speak.   
“Your curiosity can wait, your health is more important.”   
He got the sheets back over James who carefully laid down in the bed once more. 

“Lieutenant Alianne mentioned she was going to search for Commander Leveilleur.” James got out in a tired voice.  
“I told her he was out of town, and took it upon myself to come over instead.”   
“She mentioned someone could explain what had passed.” 

Ilberd sighed and shook his head.   
“You’re headstrong, just like your father.” He sat down in a chair next to James’ bedside and made himself comfortable. “Do not blame me when you cannot sleep anymore from the pain, once your medicine has worn off.”   
“I won’t” James did feel his eyes go heavy, but he really wanted to hear what happened. 

“You remember the dragons that came swooping down on us?” Ilberd asked, searching for an indication on when to begin.   
“I remember the battle faintly…” James closed his eyes, trying to remember what he could. “I just do not know how I got myself injured.  
“Hmpf.” the captain got out softly. “Well, lad, I can tell you that you almost successfully sacrificed yourself to save another.” 

“I did?” James sat up once more in amazement, ignoring the disapproval sigh of the captain. “Then why can’t I remember that?”   
“You hit your head, I am surprised you do not put two on two together.” Ilberd explained, slightly amused.   
“Right…” James felt his cheeks go red of shame, and tried once more to touch the bandages on his head. 

“As I can describe it, we had just killed one of the smaller dragons, when I was giving new orders it seemed you saw what I did not see, a dragon coming down for us.” The captain went on. “You shouted at me and a few others to look out, and pushed us aside, only to be swooped from your own damned feet and getting lifted up by said dragon.”   
“Oh…” James got out in a short breath.   
“Now, it let you go not shortly after and you rolled from a hill into a collection of rocks.”   
Ilberd looked over to the young blond, who sat in his bed recalling most of it in his mind as it was told. 

“That is-” James wanted to start but Ilberd finished the sentence instead.  
“Reckless of you, and you are lucky to be alive.” a disapproved tone, and the young Brave felt himself sink in his bed. “Another trait you clearly seem to have from your father.” Ilberd smirked and saw how James sighed. 

“I do not see that as a bad trait, captain.” he began to explain. “You see, I know he was like that. I think that is how I got to adapt this behaviour. My father would jump into danger to defend me, to fight for me.” James smiled softly towards his captain. 

Ilberd snickered and nodded softly.   
“If that is what you believe.” he stood back up from his chair and put it back at the table where he got it from before. “Now, do get some rest.”   
“I shall.” James mumbled and suddenly the pain in his head began to act up. Hissing softly he touched his head and heard the man chuckle.   
“Do not say I did not warn you, Fidelis.”   
And with these final words, he left the room. 

James lay back down on the bed and made a soft sigh. He had no idea that he could be this courageous at all. Or strong, for that matter. Thinking back on what he said before, he began to fondly remember the good times he shared with his father, when he wasn’t pressing the boy to train, or do things he’d rather not do. Beneath that rough and violent man, always had hidden a gentle father. 

Trying to not think about the pain, James closed his eyes, hoping that he could soon be back on his feet.


End file.
